ebenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Marek
Marek is the protagonist of Book One, and one the three main characters of the Trilogy. We meet him in Book One. Marek is a noble youth who runs away from his familial home, Serpent's Keep in Kayeport on the Isle of Kaye, to become a sailor like his father, Mirilek. Mirilek left on a voyage to the Southern Deepwaves when Marek was eleven (six years before Book One begins), and never returned. After his father's disappearance, his grandfather, Rimek Koden returns to become Patriarch of House Koden. Instead of raising Marek as a sailor, as his father had, he attempts to raise him as a soldier, which Marek hates. Upon joining the crew of the Opinicus, ''captained by his father's friend Gideon, Marek dreams he is a tower, and there he finds out that he is the current incarnation of Mayic the Liberator, also called Mayic Lightbringer, the ancient hero who freed the world from its demonic enslavement. In this tower he fights the last demon, Xehemida, and gains possession of Mayic's Hilt of Many Weapons, (aka the Hilt). Marek is 17 at beginning of Book One. '''Skills/Profession:' Marek has some skills as a sailor, and very limited (initially) skills as a fighter, never being very good with a sword during his training. With the Hilt, however, he becomes formidable. Physical Description: Tallish, in good shape (thanks to training, not a hard life). Brown hair and eyes. An awkward looking youth who becomes more attractive as he grows older. Marek is left handed. Inventory: When Marek left home, he had military boots (which he hated), Koden blue doublet and pants, a dress sword (which broken in his dream of the tower), a cloak, a travel sack, a belt with belt pouches, a warriorpurse given to him by his grandfather, and his beloved Kayean tallhat. Stolen, forged Writ of Provisional Release so he can claim he is on his Year in the World. He comes into possession of the Hilt. Goals: Initially, to run away from his grandfather's house. Then, to discover what the Hilt is, and why it claimed him. This is why he follows Jherran and Tanyl to meet Zoë in Krywyn. Then, to gain Tanali's affection. He joins in her quest to stop Thissa from claiming Ebenstar. Loves: * His freedom. * Tanali * His aunt Mirria. * His hat. Fears: That he's not good enough. He also fears for the safety of his loved ones, including his aunt and friend he left behind in Kayeport, Mirria. Important Dates: * Born: 232 GE Year of the Dead, in Serpent's Keep, Kayeport, Isle of Kaye. * 243 GE: (Marek is 11) his father leaves for the Southern Deepwaves, never to return Aliases: * Mar - Kayean nickname, used mostly by Mirria * Pretty Boy - teasing name given to him by Kilé in Book One. Notable Relationships: * Mirria - half-aunt (daughter or Rimek and Rimek's second wife, Jessia). One year younger than Marek, and Marek's closest friend in Serpent's Keep. * Jakek - half-uncle, Mirria's little brother, obnoxious brat Other information/References/Links: Category:Characters Category:Main Characters